<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Heartbeat by DancersloveFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385102">His Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancersloveFanfics/pseuds/DancersloveFanfics'>DancersloveFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Performing Arts, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancersloveFanfics/pseuds/DancersloveFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus is a dance major and has just been accepted into Twilight University. School and dance are already a lot to handle but there is this one boy that he just can't get out of his mind. A Raven haired musician that turns his world upside-down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey I'm new to making fanfics but I can't wait to make many more. I'm open for constructive feedback and thoughts. Also this might go slow but I'm working on it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk from the school was warm. New York City was always nice in the summer. Ventus was so excited to see his mother and tell his twin that he was finally accepted into his dream school. He was going to be majoring in Dance and he finally got his acceptance letter into Twilight University. Twilight University was known for being one of the most prestigious art schools you could get into. He would be leaving his senior year at Departure High and he was ready. His phone buzzed, taking the device out of his pocket he checked to see who was calling and picked up. </p><p>“Hey Sora, what’s up?”</p><p>It was always a pleasure to hear from his friend. They grew up together and played in the park all the time. Their group had some nice memories.<br/>
“Ventus! I am in need of your assistance. I completely forgot about this art piece I need to create and I need a model. Would you be able to come and model for me, pretty please I have ice cream!”<br/>
Smiling at the thought of ice cream with his friend he didn’t really mind helping him. Although Ven wanted to go to home first to deliver the great news but decided to tease his friend.</p><p>“Well I don’t mind but why don’t you ask Riku? You know he would probably would love to be your model.”</p><p>“Ven! You know I can’t do that! Besides I need to draw you shirtless it would be so awkward.”</p><p>Ventus smiled as he crossed the street and spoke to his friend. Whenever the topic of Riku came up Sora just couldn’t stop his face from turning red or stop being timid. The gray haired boy was the only one that could make him that shy it was cute.</p><p>“I was just saying, but alright I will be over at 5:00pm sharp so get ready to draw me like a French girl.” </p><p>Ventus laughed at himself while unlocking his door entering into the apartment.<br/>
“Thank you so so so much you’re the best. See you soon bud.” </p><p>He knew Sora was smiling ear to ear when he hung up. Putting his phone away into the pocket of his black jeans he slowly approached the living room. He scanned the area. The brown coffee table was placed in the center of the room while a large leather couch hugged the wall. The white walls were so inviting he couldn’t help but smile. Soon he would be off to college and leave this apartment away from his mother and brother. Walking into his room he saw his brother sitting on his bed doodling in a sketch book. Ever since they were little the twins were always drawn to the arts, it consumed them and helped them communicate with others. Roxas was good at everything in Ventus’s opinion but he did specialize in landscape. Roxas was able to capture every detail in nature.</p><p>“Hey, Roxas I have some great news”</p><p>“Hmph? What is it?” </p><p>He was so focused on the detailing of the house on the paper that he almost missed the pillow being thrown at him. </p><p>“Ack!”</p><p>“Listen this is serious, I got into Twilight University for dance and I even got a scholarship.” </p><p>Roxas dropped his pencil and hugged his twin. He knew how much this meant to him. Ventus started dancing seriously when he was starting the 6th grade. Ballet was his favorite and he was able to join the junior ballet company at the age of 13. He was the best in the junior company. Every day after school he took a two hour class. Roxas knew about all of the long rehearsals, shows, bloody feet, tears, and sweat it took for his brother to get this chance; he was so proud.</p><p>“We have to tell mom she’ll be so happy. I’m so proud of you Ven you worked so hard for this and I knew you would get in.” </p><p>Grinning from ear to ear Roxas grabbed his twins wrist and dragged him out of their room into the kitchen where their mother was making dinner.</p><p>“Mom, Ventus has great news that he has to tell you.” Shoving Ventus into the kitchen he tells his mother about his acceptence. </p><p>“Honey, how much is that school? I hope you know I can’t afford such an expensive University. While I will do what I can, I hope you know that we will have to look into scholarships.”</p><p> It was difficult ever since their mama passed away. It was almost 2 years now without her there and it still hurt. Their mother was doing their best but between art supplies for Roxas classes for Ventus, and rent but things were tight. His mother beamed with light as she hugged him. </p><p>“I am so proud of you. I won’t let anything stop you from following your dreams, Mama would be proud of you dear.” Placing a hand on Vens cheek he smiled.</p><p>“I know mama would be proud, I also have other news. The school did give me a dance scholarship. It covers room and board as well as my tuition. I only need to pay for books and my meal plan. I will definitely start looking into other scholarships so don’t worry. Also I need to go see Sora in a bit to help him with his assignment.” </p><p>At that, their Mom smiled and continued cooking. </p><p>“Good job that is a great start. I’ll send you some scholarships to and different loans you could look at for the other fees. Also remember to be careful when you visit Sora.” </p><p>She turned from the pots on the stove. </p><p>“I am so proud of you love. Now get out of my kitchen I want to finish cooking.” She shooed her sons away.</p><p>The two exited the kitchen and walked back into their room. Ventus unzipped his black bag taking out his letter. Placing it on the coffee counter as he was leaving. He grabbed his keys.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Shutting the door closed to made his way to the train. It was still so nice outside as he walked downstairs. Swiping his card he was allowed access and proceeded through the gates. He almost missed the train but luckily he sprinted down the stairs just in time.<br/>
“Stand clear of the closing doors please” the voice of the train was heard throughout all of the carts.</p><p>He sat down near the door and placed his head on the cold poll just to his right. Surprisingly the train was not that crowded. Looking forward he saw a beautiful man across from him. The mans dark hair was filled with spikes. His hands were in the pockets of his faded black jeans. A piercing was seen on his nose a black ring. He wore one earring a black dangling heart on his right side. The man didn’t notice Ventus staring at him due to the large beat headphone he wore to drown out the noise of the train. At the next stop the man open his eyes and looked around. Ventus’s heart skipped a beat. Yellow eyes? They oddly enough looked real. The man saw him and scowled as he got up to exit. When the door shut Ventus realized he had been holding his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the final day!” Roxas jumped out of his seat, the final bell rang dismissing all of the students and stating the start of summer vacation. </p><p>“Can you believe we’ll all be going to the same school?” </p><p>Roxas, Ventus, Sora, and Riku had all been accepted into the same university much to Ventus’s delight he was thrilled he would be able to go to the same college with his friends. Departure High was a specialized arts school where they all had attended. He was glad that his friends’ talent hadn’t gone unseen.</p><p>“To mark the last day of school let’s get sea-salt ice cream!” Sora bounced out of his seat practically screaming the idea out to the group. </p><p>Ventus looked at Riku as the grey-haired boy placed a hand on Sora’s head. “We can do whatever Ventus wants considering without him you wouldn’t have been able to finish your final project.” </p><p>Sora had to paint various body parts from different people and the last one he needed was a painting of a male torso to finish his portfolio for the final. Ventus had so kindly agreed to helping him.<br/>
Laughing the group made their way out of the school.<br/>
The fresh air was a welcomed feeling for Ventus. There was a tug on his sleeve, turning he faced Sora more insistently now.</p><p>“Let’s go to 10 Below, they make amazing ice cream and they even come in little rolls.” </p><p>“Alright I could go for some but you’re paying.” In no way was Ventus one to take from his friends but it was only fair seeing as he saved Sora’s project.</p><p>They made their way to the train and were standing on the platform waiting for the M. As it arrived, they all entered and sat down. Remembering the encounter from before he looked around wondering if he would see that angry face again. </p><p>*</p><p>The line was quite short, and they all got their ice cream in no time. Riku and Sora were steady arguing about which flavor to share finally settling on Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with sprinkles. Roxas had gotten Strawberry, with bananas and chocolate syrup on top, leaving Ventus to choose sea-salt with chocolate sprinkles on top. They sat down, it was a small table just big enough to fit the four of them. Sora smiling every time he went for a scoop of ice cream glancing at the gray-haired man. Riku didn’t pay attention to the tiny glaces from the brown-haired boy. </p><p>“I wonder what it will be like. Twilight Uni is so pristine from the outside. They have an array of sports I would love to try out for. What do you say Roxas?” Riku question the man across from him with a spoon in his mouth. In high school Riku was the captain of the track team as well as one of the best artist at departure high. One of his pieces were admired by someone from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The ladies at the school adored him and all of his talents. While placing first at all of the track meets, he could have easily gotten into a D1 school but decided a career in architecture would be more up his alley.</p><p>Not looking up from his phone and ignoring Riku’s question, Roxas open an app “I read an email sent out. You all should check it out but they told us we need to download this app to see what groups we’ll be in for our orientation.” Look here they have a group chat for incoming first years. Maybe we can talk and get to know some of our peers.” After a while of scrolling through the incoming first years Roxas looked up ready to speak. Riku stared at the boy eyes not blinking. He hated being ignored by anyone.<br/>
Smiling meekly Roxas answered “also about sports um.. I don’t know I’m not the most athletic. I do want to make friends, maybe I can join the swim team or an art club.”  Ventus chuckled at the thought of his brother swimming and decided taking his twins phone would be a good idea. Ventus looked at the chat that was open. It was on GroupMeCollege. Staring at the profile pictures he continued to scroll down and noticed a familiar face. The photo had been edited black and white leaving a pop of color that were the eyes, yellow. It was a portrait photo very tastefully taken; searching for a name he clicked on the picture, Vantius. It was the boy from the train. He skimmed the actual chat. </p><p>Axel: Welcome class of 2022 I am thrilled to announce that we will be having our orientation in the summer starting August 28th. We’ve been planning so many activities I can’t wait. First thing first, everyone write your major and a fun fact about you down below. Example: I major in Physical Therapy and I love cooking. Can’t wait to meet you all this summer!</p><p>Kairi: Hello I will be majoring in dance and I love making scarves &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Hayner: Yo I’m majoring in music I play percussion and I love struggle</p><p>Vanitus: Film major with a concentration with photography, don’t like much<br/>
The list of people went on and on Ventus figured he should download the app and find out who would be in his group for orientation. </p><p>*<br/>
Many people gathered around the main entrance to the assembly room. Ventus and Roxas were in the parking lot with their mother, their stuff still in the car. After some searching around campus, they were able to find out which dorm room they would be staying in, Destiny Hall. The twins quickly brought their stuff up from the car. They were on the second floor but the dorms were like a maze. The white walls felt never ending as they walked to the end of the hall, they were across from the bathroom. Their mother helped the boys get situated.<br/>
“Now boys after you’ve finished decorating your rooms you need to meet up with your groups. You’ve got an hour to do so. This is where I leave you.” Tears welling up in her eyes she gave the twins a huge hug. “You know I didn’t get to go to college and I’m just so proud that you both are here. I truly can’t believe it. Ok I know now I really need to leave have fun and text me at least once a week and send pictures!” </p><p>“Alright mom we got it love you! Let us finish now.” Roxas slightly touching his mom shooed her out the room playfully. “We’ll be sure to keep you updated now we gotta hurry.” Their mother exited the dorms leaving the twins to quickly. </p><p>After a while of decorating Ventus finished putting up his lights. Satisfied he took a step back and scanned the room. Adorning the walls there was a tapestry which depicted a green forest filled with light colored slightly yellow. The pillows matched his green comforter. The fairy lights hung in the middle of the room from the ceiling acting like a barrier to separate the two sides. It didn’t bother Ventus one bit to be rooming with his brother, but he did enjoy his clean side versus the mess that was to become his brothers. </p><p>The sun was shining brightly along the tree leaves as the branches swayed in the summer breeze. Ventus walked along the pathway that led to the grass their he saw groups of people sitting on the floor. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Checking the app, he downloaded long ago, he noticed a new chat bubble from the leader.</p><p>Demyx: Hey when everyone is ready, I’ll be waiting at the front of the dining hall! Ready to Rock and roll guys?</p><p> Searching for the profile picture he saw of this so called Demyx he found himself running around. There simply were too many people around and he had lost his brother. </p><p>“Ouch!” Ventus stumbled to the ground after bumping into someone.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going” </p><p>Ventus quickly looked up from the floor and saw a quick blur of black and yellow. The other boy frowned at the crumpled blond on the floor. He bent down to take a look at him and smirked as he offered him a hand up.</p><p>“Where’s your group? Are you lost?” </p><p>Ventus dusted off his clothing and finally got a good look at the boy that helped him up. It was the boy from the train. He wore a maroon short sleeve shirt with cut up black jeans. His piercings gleamed in the suns light. He regarded the beautiful creature carefully and curiously.</p><p>“I.. I.. I’m looking for t..the dining hall. I’m supposed to meet someone name d..d..Demyx. Do you know where the dining hall is?” Stuttering he looked up shyly at the raven he blushed how was this stranger so cute. </p><p>“It’s over there near the trees” The boy’s finger was outstretched towards the right of his body. “I believe your group has started walking towards the grass. You should run blondie.” </p><p>Panic spread throughout Ventus’ face as he started jogging in that direction when he heard a voice calling from behind him. </p><p>“What’s your name!?”</p><p>“Ventus!”</p><p>The raven smirked as he watched the clumsy boy run away. “What a weird kid”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>